


The Wisher

by makuta_tobi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Monsters, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young student encounters someone who can grant his wish. It's a small price to pay for happiness, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wisher

Andrew Diaz pushed open the door to the stairwell. It was cold, the only stairwell that was made entirely of concrete and metal. A window was placed against the wall on the landings between the floors. Andrew liked this place because it was quiet. Almost no one came here, even when school was out. It was a convenient exit, however, as unlike the other sets of stairs in his school, all of which led into hallways, this one had an exit from the building. He always tried to head for these stairs when leaving the school. But right now, he wasn't leaving. He was making his way down to the landing between the second and first floor. There was no entrance to these stairs from the first floor, save for one from the office, and it was very rarely used, so he felt he could spend some time here alone, rather than deal with others from his class.

He reached the landing and was about to sit down when he heard a voice whisper.

“And what are you doing?”

Andrew jumped back against the wall in shock. He hadn't heard any of the two upper doors open, who had come in? His heart beat even faster when he saw who was there. It wasn't a normal student, that was for sure. The person was on the slanted metal railing, crouching with his upper torso level with the floor, despite his odd angle. He wore a black coat that split into two tails just above his waist that ran down the opposite side of the wall, with a few metal studs lining the shoulders and arms. Underneath was a fishnet shirt that seemed to cling to his flesh underneath. His black jeans conformed perfectly to his slender legs, and his boots were tipped with razor sharp hooks. A cross necklace dangled from around his neck, reflecting the light from the window behind them. Most strange of all, however, was his mask. It was a black and red and twister in a sickly manner. It seemed to be constantly shifting, angles forming where none were previously, and it made Andrew uneasy.

“Who the fuck are you?” Andrew managed to stutter out, his green eyes trying to find something normal about this person on the railing, while the crimson eyes behind the mask stared back.

“A friend. If you want me to be,” the person answered, with a giggle. He moved his arms that had been hanging in front of him like dead weights and Andrew noticed what he first thought to be gloves covering them, but now he wasn't so sure. Each finger was long, and slender, and came to a needle point. The person rubbed them together and they created a strange clicking noise.  
“You look sad,” the masked man said, breaking Andrew out of his trance.

“It's none of your fucking business,” the boy's fists balled in anger. This person was too weird. He wanted to run, to scream, pounding on the door to the school office, try and get away, but he couldn't move his legs. He was rooted to the ground, his heart pounding in his ears.

“I can help you, you know. Grant you a wish. Any wish, really. Just tell me what's bugging you.”

“I told you, it's none of your business!” he shouted, hoping someone from the office might hear him and come to investigate. From here, he could see the door. He prayed that it would open any second, but it didn't.

“Just tell me what it is, and I'll let you go.”

“You promise?”

The person shrugged and said “Only if you want to.”

Andrew paused for a moment and stared. This person was terrifying, sure, but they were here, offering help. He figured he might as well start. He looked away, trying to push out the image of the person he was venting to and began to explain his story. Some older students were harassing him, hurting him, and threatening him. They had attacked him a few days prior, wearing ski masks and carrying knives. They held him down and threatened to kill him and rape his little sister. He had tried going to the police, but he didn't see their faces. There was no way to report them if he didn't actually know who it was.

After he had finished recounting his tale, the figure tilted his head at an angle that looked painful and inhuman.

“Would you like me to take care of them for you?”

“What do you mean?” Andrew asked, apprehensively.

“I told you, I can grant you a wish. One wish is simple enough to grant, I just need you to confirm it with me. I can grant you as many wishes you want, but only one at a time, and each one requires a little more. But the first wish is the easiest, so yes or no, do you want me to grant you your wish?”

“What do you mean, confirm it? What do I have to do?”

“A pinprick, that's all it takes. A little pinch, a single drop of blood. If blood is spilled, it is binding, this is true across all of time. One drop of blood, and I can make these monsters go away. You will never have to worry about being hurt ever again.”

“...What will you do?”

“That is my business. Not yours. Do we have a deal?”

Andrew paused for a moment and stared at the person. His head was still tilted at that angle. That mask was still terrifying, but... he had to think of his family. Of his own life. If he could get rid of these punks, he would do anything.

“Where do I sign?” Andrew asked, taking a deep breath.

“Just hold out your palm, and I will do the rest.”

Andrew slowly raised his hand and turned his palm upward. He turned his head away as the person leaned closer, not losing his balance on the railing, and raised a finger, pricking it into Andrew's skin. He felt a burning sensation while the clawed appendage made contact with his flesh, but only for a moment. He masked man threw his head back and, with his other hand, pulled his mask up slightly. Underneath, Andrew could see dark skin, and a pointed chin. Lips were pulled over razor sharp teeth, which was stuck in a grin as he opened his jaw wider than any human he had ever seen and dangled the bloodied claw over his mouth. The blood dripped in and the being licked his lips before replacing his mask over his face.

“It's done, then. Who are these monsters that hurt you?”

“Sam Wilson is one, and Nathan Hahn is the other one.”

“Wait right here,” the masked figure said, finally stepping down from the railing. Andrew suddenly noticed that the beings legs were twisted, almost as if they were backwards, though his feet still stuck out the right way. His shoulders were high and broad, and the coattails had three spikes on them each. The masked figure nodded and ran up the first flight of steps, vanishing around the corner, out of Andrew's line of sight.

Once he was certain Andrew could not see him, his entire being shimmered and changed into an exact replica of Andrew Diaz. He walked back up to the third floor and back into the building. He went down the hall 3 doors and turned, slipping back into the classroom. The teacher had his back turned, and didn't pay attention, though every student in the room turned to look at who was entering. They all turned back to their work, and “Andrew” smirked, approaching Nathan Hahn. He leaned over Nathan's desk and whispered.

“I want to tell you something, out in the hall,” he then turned and left through the wooden door again. Paper had been taped to the inside window, making it impossible to see out into the hall, which was perfect. Nathan quickly followed, and went into the hallway as well.

“What the fuck do you want?” Nathan growled, smirking as he looked the false Andrew up and down. The imposter rushed Nathan and pushed him against the wall, smashing his lips into his in a deep kiss. Nathan struggled against the force of the smaller student, his eyes wide. Suddenly, there was a searing pain and he opened his mouth to gasp, scream, make any noise, but he couldn't. Andrew pulled away and Nathan looked down at his chest. A clawed hand was plunged deep into it, the fingers wrapped around his beating heart. Andrew grinned wide and, in one motion, pulled out the heart of Nathan Hahn. 

The body collapsed to the floor and Andrew smiled at his prize. He threw his head back and opened his mouth wide, taking a large bite of the heart, then two more, and swallowing the pump. He used the sleeve of the sweatshirt and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Andrew's doppelganger dragged the body over to the closed classroom door and propped him against the wall. With only one hole in the body, the blood that spilled out was minimal, and stained the larger boy's clothes more than the tile floor. The being rooted through Nathan's pockets and pulled his phone out. His whole body shimmered once more and he turned himself into Nathan Hahn. He unlocked the phone and opened the texting app, his fingers flying across the digital keyboard.

“hey bro, 3rd floor got joint u in?”

A few second later, the response came back.

“be there 2 secs”

The Nathan imposter made his way to the boy's bathroom, and leaned against the wall, waiting for the next victim to come in. A few moments later, the door swung open and a boy in a muscle shirt entered, his stubble very rough. The masked man hated stubble, so no kissing. How could he get his fix.

“You got the weed, man?” Sam asked, gesturing to the fake Nathan's pockets.

“Yeah, just a sec. I want to show you something I learned yesterday.”

“Alright, what is it?” Sam smirked, deciding to humour his friend.

“Hit me in the shoulder,” Nathan tapped his left shoulder, and Sam laughed.

“Alright, dude, whatever.” Sam threw a light punch that bounced off of the false Nathan. “Kinda hurt. Now what?”

“Now this,” Nathan laughed, his right hand's fingers shimmering into black claws, he thrust them directly into Sam's throat. The boy gagged as blood poured down Nathan's arm, dripping onto the tiles. Sam raised his arm helplessly, trying to hit Nathan, but he couldn't make contact and his arm dropped limp at his side. The dead boy slumped on the ends of the claws, and the masked being placed his free hand on Sam's chest, using it as leverage to pull his claws from the throat of the body. As before, he plunged his hand into the chest of the dead student, and pulled the heart from his still corpse. He managed to eat it in two bites this time, and smiled at himself for doing so.

The puddle of blood on the floor expanded as more blood drained through the puncture on Sam's neck and the being turned and left the bathroom, sucking blood off of his fingers. He slipped back through the door to the stairwell, the clock on the wall reading 3 minutes until class ended. Perfect timing. He returned to his normal shape and strode halfway down the stairs that led to the landing Andrew was still on.

“You won't have any more problems. Better get back to class.”

“Are you sure?... What did you do?”

“Get back to class,” the dark figure croaked. Beneath the mask, his grin was wider than it ever had been. The young student glanced at the masked man as he walked past, up to the third floor door. The being giggled to himself and grabbed the wall, climbing it with ease and suspending himself from the ceiling, waiting for whoever would come by next.

This school was full of opportunities.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea on a car ride home. The school in this story is loosely based off of my old high school. The stairwell I described exists, and was one of my favourite places to go for peace and quiet. It was also a great way for me to sneak into school to sit in on a class and help one of my friends who was struggling. I was caught once while leaving and told I was not allowed to go to the school without a good reason.  
> I started thinking about this and how if I heard a door open, as the doors are very loud, I could just cling to the walls and climb up them, or jumps all the way and stick to the ceiling to avoid any people, and then return to the ground when they were all gone. I started thinking about a monster that could do the same thing, and eventually came up with the story idea.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, I would really appreciate it! This original work took a lot of effort to write. Thank you!


End file.
